El amor entre las arenas del tiempo
by Elie alighieri
Summary: Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru .. se enfrentan  a Elie..Una Hechizera que busca llevarse la vida de Aome..  para ella poder liberar el poder  de las arenas del tiempo .. Quien lograra Salvarla..? ¿ InuYasha o Sesshoumaru ? ..Las arenas se exparciran..
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos.. soy nueva aqui, jeje. ..Soy Elie alighieri.. y pues ando probando un poco de suerte.. jejeje.. ultimamente me ha dado por escribir un poco, historias sobre Inuyasha.. y kiero compartirlas aqui .. ojala y pues me puedan dar su opinion sobre ellas.. bueno me despido .. Byeeeeeee!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**No se Porque nuestra historia tuvo que ser asi.. mi nombre de seguro ya lo sabes .. soy Aome Higurashi .. y esta no devio ser mi historia .. te la contare porque me siento sola .. y aunque mi final sera inesperado .. no te enojes por mi decision.. esta es mi historia.. **

**Pergamino # 1**

**"El comienzo de una nueva historia de amor"**

**Hace tiempo, que ya no vengo por aqui, por este bosque que desde hace mucho, ya casi dos años, que me veia llegar desde ese pozo.. No desde esa tarde en la cual vi como besabas a Kikyou. **

**Ese dia totalmete hui de ese lugar, sin importarme nada, sin regresar por los fragmentos que habia dejado en mi mochila..**

**No entiendo .. el porque no fuiste a buscarme, el tiempo ha pasado .. son tres meses despues de lo ocurrido .. se que no quieres lastimarme pero aun asi lo haces, y hoy Regreso no porque me importara la perla ..sino porque no soporto ni un momento mas estar lejos de ti..**

**Entre ala vieja cabaña de la anciana Kaede .. era una tarde lluviosa. Y todos mis amigos estaban reunidos ahi...**

**Hola chicos.. como estan..**

**Aome ya regresaste .. nos tenias preocupados.. decia Sango.**

**Si . .disculpenme por haberme ido asi..**

**No señorita.. no debe preocuparse..ademas nosotros no somos quien para juzgarle. decia Miroku.**

**Lo bueno es que regresaste.. decia Shippo.**

**( Me sente junto con ellos y les pregunte con un poco de temor al escuchar su respuesta ..mis manos apretaban mi falda ..)Si.. gracias.. y diganme ¿El donde esta? .. ¿Salio otravez a verla.?**

**Sango suspiro .. y me contesto ..::. Esta mal que te lo diga Aome, pero Si .. ha estado saliendo todas las noches..parece ser que pasan la noche juntos.. es un tonto.. ademas se llevo los fragmentos de shikon.**

**Entiendo... ( sin querer comenzaron a brotar lagrimas de mis ojos, no queria llorar, no se porque lo hice, me dio verguenza asi que decidi salir de ahi.. de alguna manera .. ya sabia la respuesta.. ) Chicos (limpiandome las lagrimas )disculpenme,(tratando de ocultar mi pesar),hace tiempo que no vengo por aqui .. ire a dar una vuelta.**

**Al dar la vuelta Sango tomo mi mano .. y me dijo .. Aome.. siento mucho por lo que estas pasando, pero .. la verdad no entiendo lo que le pasa a Inuyasha, pero no por eso debes dejar que la tristeza embargue tu corazon. y trato de sonreir de una manera muy falsa .. tratando que pudiera yo sonreir .**

**Arigatto Sango..pero no puedo dejar de sentirlo.. el .. por mas que yo quiera.. no puedo.. sacarlo de mi corazon .. lo se me han vencido.. la verdad es que nunca logre,que el pensara en mi como lo hace con ella .. pero aun asi lo sigo queriendo.. por favor Sango dejame ir..**

**Baje la mirada .. y Shippo y Miroku me miraron muy tristemente Aome.. entiendo.. ve. me dijo ella.**

**Y asi Sali de ahi y camine en esa tarde lluviosa..por el inmenso bosque ..no se por cuantas horas, por mas que queria, no podia olvidarme ni un momento de Ti.. no lo entiendo.. porque soy tan tonta ,si se muy bien que nunca podria tomar su lugar..pero aun asi .. me ilucione..la tarde era fria . y el agua no dejaba de caer.. mi corazon ..me dolia.. no se muy bien lo que sentia .. era extraño.. el amor es muy extraño .. un dia .. te da las fuerzas para poder seguir viviendo y al otro .. te apuñala quitandote todo lo antes ganado .. no lo entiendo.. porque debe de ser tan doloroso.. **

**Me detuve cerca de un enorme arbol, a esperar que pasara la lluvia, mirando como cada gota de agua se estrellaba en el suelo, era asi como yo me sentia, me sentia caer de muy alto, sin poder hacer nada estrallandome contra el suelo, comenze a tener mucho frio y al querer calantarme comenze a frotarme, pero era inutil, mi ropa totalmente estaba empapada, asi que comenze a caminar otravez, ya era noche y ya solo llovisnaba, caminaba sin rumbo...en esa noche oscura y fria.. no se como paso pero di un paso mal y cai, como en una sanja, y por unos momentos quede inconsiente..**

**Al despertar me encontraba en otro lugar ..una fogata mitigaba el frio,de mi cuerpo mas no el de mi corazon..voltee a mirar pero no habia nadie,asi que permaneci ahi asta terminar la noche..Me quede dormida por algunos instantes..despues de un rato desperte y pude ver esas serpientes malditas..sabia que estabas ahi pero yo ya no quise ir..al ver la luz de la mañana me fui de ese lugar ... camine por algunos segundos sin mirar.. y tropese con el..**

**Asi que todavia estas aqui? Que acaso el idiota de Inuyasha no vino por ti?**

**.. me pregunto **

**Seeess shoumaru... que haces aqui...**

**Niña mal educada.. quien crees que te ayudo.. en fin no lo hice por mi propio gusto .. lo hice ya que Lin me lo pidio..**

**Disculpame.. ( agacho mi cabeza haciendo una reverencia) tienes razon.. muchas gracias Sesshoumaru.. pero ahora debo irme.. adios..**

**Tan rapido te vas.. sera que no quieres que te vea conmigo Inuyasha..**

**Me tiene sin cuidado.. aaaasschhhu!!! lo que piense ahora el.. de mi..**

**Asi que ya te diste cuenta... que a el no le interesas..**

**Ya basta..!! no permitire que jueges con mis sentimientos ..no quiero que hagas algun comentario sobre ellos ..esto a ti no te incumbe..**

**No lo habia notado .. tienes caracter.. lastima del tipejo que te acompaña.. pero que se le puede hacer...**

**basta.. ::.le doy una cachetada:.. no hables asi de el.. en ese momento mire sus ojos.. los cuales eran muy frios sin expresion alguna y por un breve momento pude ver que eso le habia molestado.. me tomo por el cuello ..y por unos instantes no me pude mover..**

**Eso no debiste haber hecho.. mujer tonta .. yo solo te dije la verdad.. por tu osadia moriras...**

**Su fuerza aumento en tansolo un segundo..por mas que yo lo golpeaba no podia liberarme..mi campo de vision se fue nublando ..hasta que no supe de mi.. cai al suelo segundos despues..**

**Torpe.. ese es tu castigo por querer golpearme.. a mi al gran Sesshoumaru.. te quedaras ahi.. sola porque ese idiota nisiquiera se ha dado cuenta en estado en que te encuentras.. y moriras aqui.. talves devorada por algun youkai...**

**En ese instante ..Me di la vuelta para comenzar a caminar pero de reojo pude ver que era muy hermosa..bajo esas ropas sucias llenas de lodo.. se encontraba una mujer que se me hacia interesante.. un poco menos repugnante.. la tonta estaba ardiendo .. lo mas seguro es que haya pescado un resfriado... y todo por ese hibrido.. Era de seguro una de tantas pestes humanas..pero a mi no me consierne.. (pensaba) me largo.. no soporto que a mi .. al gran Sesshoumaru lo reten...no importa que sea una mujer interesante.. no me dejare manipular por una mujer.. pero aun asi .. no comprendo del todo esta curiosidad que siento.. y de todas maneras , regrese por unos instantes mirandola ahi yaciendo inconciente y ..decido.. llevarmela de ahi..**

**Esa mañana .. mi vida cambio.. el pudo abandonarme ..pero no lo hizo ..yo creo que le cause lastima ..Desperte unas horas despues.. y me sorprendio mucho que la pequeña Lin me estuviera ayudando .. tenia un poco de fiebre .. y pense por un momento que era solo un delirio por la temperatura.. pero tiempo despues me di cuenta que no era asi.. Jaken se acerco y me dio un poco de comida .. mientras yo voltee para ver los alrededores ..buscandolo .. era algo que nunca me habia imaginado.. ese dia .. lo vi otra vez como nunca lo habia visto .. parado en una colina .. solo con su mirada perdida.. mejor dicho sin emocion alguna ..pero con un ligero toque de tristeza.. no se como explicarlo.. su cabello plateado ondeaba libre por el aire .. y debo decir que me cautivo.. por un momento .. desee saber que era lo que buscaba.. sin darme cuenta volteo y yo desvie mi mirada..**

**El camino hacia mi ..y me dijo..**

**Veo que ya estas mejor.. mujer.. ahora si ya puedes marcharte ..no creas mi amabilidad durara ..para siempre..**

**Votee y lo mire.. **

**Ja!! yo no te pedi que me ayudaras.. ademas yo ya me huiera ido si tu no me hubieras detenido .. o que ? acaso no te acuerdas.. todavia que por tu culpa quede inconciente . y dices que ahora tengo que darte las gracias..**

**Te lo buscaste .. tu me abofeteaste!!**

**Pero tu fuiste el que me insulto y por eso te abofetee..**

**Yo no te insulte..solo dije la verdad .. y ademas solo dije " tipejo " eso es insulto para ti..¿ Que ..todavia de todo lo que te hace aún lo defiendes?**

**Eso no te interesa..**

**Tienes razon... Jaken.. trae a Lin nos vamos.. **

**Que!!! piensas dejarme aqui.. sin poderme mover bien.. eres igual que el ?**

**No me interesa...Ademas.. el esta cerca.. **

**o0!!**

**Sesshoumaru... por favor regresa.. nesecito decirte una cosa.. **

**Ya te dije .. no me interesa... **

**Es sobre Lin... yo se que ella si te interesa.. por favor ven..**

**Sesshoumaru se detuvo y volteo a verme con esa mirada tan hermosa que demostraba solo un poco de curiosidad.. despues de unos segundos el vino hacia ami..**

**Jaken.. adelantate con Lin .. los alcanzare en unos minutos..**

**Jaken ..asintio con la cabeza ..pero mientras se alejaba iba renegando.. **

**No se tarde Seshoumaru sama.. decia la pequeña..**

**Se acerco hacia mi .. y me pregunto..mientras me tomaba de la blusa y me alzaba ..(siii.. !! funciono .. ojala con esto pueda darle celos a Inuyasha)**

**Que hay con mi pequeña .. dime mujer.. que debes decirme ..**

**Se le olvido algo .. por favor bajame.. te lo voy a dar.. lo tengo en la bolsa de mi falda.. **

**El me bajo.. y yo me voltee .. meti la mano a la pequeña bolsa de mi falda y despues de sacarla la cubri con la otra mano .. voltee y le pedi que se acercara...**

**Toma .. es esto ..pero antes de dartelo ..debo pedirte un favor.. **

**Cual es?..dijo Sesshoumaru..Debes saber que yo no hago favores.. **

**Este no te quitara nada de tiempo.. solo agachate un momento para poder tomarlo y cierra tus ojos .. para yo poder entregartelo ..**

**No!!.. ya te dije que no hago favores ..**

**Solo sera un momento..**

**Feh!!! esta bien ..**

**No pense que fuera a funcionar.. este truco lo lei en un manga.. hace tiempo .. el se agacho y levanto sus manos para recibir segun lo que yo traia.. pero yo no traia nada.. en ese momento acaricie su cara y me hacerque a el y le di un beso .. pense que el me rechazaria ..en ese momento ..pero me sorprendio y mucho que el me correspondio.. **

**Aooome!!!! se escuchaba un grito ensordesedor .. cerca de ahi...**

**Nos separamos.. **

**Asi que era esto lo que Lin me dejo.. Es una niña traviesa.. **

**Su mirada... ya no era tan fria como antes.. pero debo mencionar que nunca en mi vida me habia imaginado poder besarlo .. no se como decirlo no se como explicarlo pero ese dia algo en mi cambio .. **

**Si!! disculpa .. no debi hacerlo .. pero..**

**Aoome!!! otra vez ese grito .. Inuyasha llego justo en ese momento .. nos vio besandonos.. pero .. no lo entiendo .. porque si el regreso con kikyou no me deja en paz.. yo ya lo comprendi.. aunque me duela .. me separare de ti..**

**pero?.. pregunto Sesshoumaru..**

**No..!! nada.. espero nos vuelvamos a ver .. y muchas gracias por ayudarme..**

**Inuyasha se acerco.. a donde estabamos y me jalo hacia tras ..imponiendose delante de mi ... despues de eso .. pregunto :**

**Aome estas bien.. ?? Te andube buscando toda la mañana .. Que haces con el.. No te hizo nada??**

**Al parecer .. no vio nada.. o talvez se hizo menso..**

**Que te crees que soy.. Idiota.. por si nolo sabes.. yo no lastimo humanos ..son muy debiles y no me gusta perder mi tiempo con ellos .. **

**Nos vemos .. Sesshoumaru.. **

**Inuyasha volteo y me miro .. . con furia.. no tardo mucho y me jalo de la blusa.. y me pregunto..**

**¿Que demonios tuviste que ver con el ? contesta.. **

**Sesshoumaru .. volteo y con el delgado latigo dorado le propino un golpe es su mano .. haciendo que esta me soltara..**

**Eso no te interesa .. hermanito .. al fin y alcabo tu te diviertes mucho con tu muertita.. **

**Se miraron por unos instantes y luego Sesshoumaru se fue de ese lugar.. mientras que Inuyasha me lanzaba una mirada llena de rencor.. **

**Me quede totalmente desconcertada .. despues de unos instantes comenze a caminar. no sin antes dar un par de miradas hacia atras.. **

**Y aunque veniamos juntos el no hablo conmigo para nada.. supuse que solo me vino a buscar solo porque yo puedo ver los fragmentos de la perla .. pero yo no entiendo ..si ella tambien los ve .. porque no los busca con ella .. o que .. yo tengo tambien que trabajar para ella .. (Inuyasha eres un idiota) queria decircelo pero no podia.. **

**Caminaba delante de el .. cuando su mano me detuvo .. (en ese momento un escalofrio recorria mi espalda) y voltee a mirarlo y el me pregunto muy serio .. **

**Continuara..**

**ElieAlighieri**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni hao!! Pues otra vez yo aqui dando lata ..jejeje.. bueno pues le traigo la continuacion.. no soy muy buena en esto asi ke por favor ayudeneme con sus comentarios para asi poder mejorar..y pues espero ke les agrade esta historia.. Nos vemos prontito !!! Byeeeeeeeee!! Ahh!! y muchas gracias a Nadja-Chan!! gracias por tu comentarios .. espero seguir con tu apoyo.. XD**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pergamino # 2**

**¡¿Dime porque?!**

**¿dime porque .. Aome .. porque estabas con el ? ..¿Porque lo besaste ..? **

**Me quede sin habla .. no sabia que contestarle ..**

**Inuyasha .. dime si aun te intereso .. o si nunca te interese .. porque en todo este tiempo no fuiste por mi .. me olvidaste.. porque ella es mas importante para ti.. **

**Eso no es cierto .. Si estaba con ella fue porque habia una oportunidad de acabar con Naraku.. y no quize involucrarte .. no queria que salieras lastimada.. pero ..**

**( Yo me di la vuelta) No se porque me mientes.. Inuyasha..**

**Sabes .. ni un momento deje de pensar en ti.. y me duele el solo recordar que tu amas a kikyou ..**

**Si lo bese fue para darte celos .. pero al hacerlo me di cuenta que tambien puedo amar a otra persona .. la verdad nunca habia besado a nadie ..pero al besarlo senti muchas cosas la cuales no habia sentido por nadie.. y aunque sea algo doloroso decirlo .. creo que lo mejor sera que nos separemos .. **

**Aome .. no deberias tomar las deciones por los dos... crees que no me dueles .. acaso crees que todo lo que vivimos se borrara de mi memoria .. **

**Inuyasha .. acaso tu piensas que yo lo olvidare asi de facil ,que no sufro con esto .. pero de alguna manera creo que es lo mejor al estar alejados nuestra mente y nuestro corazon sanara.. Piensa muy bien lo que soy para ti ..**

**En ese momento ..solte su mano y comenze a correr en direccion del pozo .. Inuyasha solo me miro desde aquel inmenso bosque .. sin darme cuenta un Youkai de cabello negro y largo con una armadura muy extraña .. salio a unos pasos del pozo .. .. me detuve.. grite .. y di un paso para atras .. detras de mi una daga gire para ver de quien se trataba .. **

**Que es lo que sucede .. Aome ... comenze a correr... hacia el pozo .. y vi a lo lejos a Aome y un youkai detras de ella y una mujer delante de ella.. corri lo mas rapido que pude.. **

**Asi que tu eres la niña con el flujo del tiempo .. pregunto ..**

**Que? de que hablas dime ¿Quien eres ? le dije..**

**Soy Elie .. reina de la noche eterna.. y vengo por tu vida .. para asi poder crear un poder mas alla de todos los tiempos .. y asi me convertire en un dios..( .su piel blanca y sus ojos frios los cuales demostraban mas que odio e indiferencia hacia todo, su cabellera negra y larga, su kimono de un color vino intenso y su armadura negra la cual tenia una espada y la daga.) **

**Que? .. **

**Debo decir que eres la sacerdotiza numero 100.. a la que mato pero tu poder es especial , el poder trasportarte a otra epoca es muy util.. no cres..**

**No dejare que te salgas con la tuya a si de facil.. Inuyasha .. te derrotara.. el no dejara que me hagas algo.. **

**Huy !! niñita pero que arrogante.. Dante !!! deshaste de el .. mientras yo juego un poco mas con ella.. ( decia eso mientras lamia la daga)**

**El Youkai .. fue detras de Inuyasha .. mientras que yo no vi en el momento en que se me acerco .**

**La daga la introdujo en mi cuerpo .. pude sentir como las fibras de mi ser .. se desgarraban por dentro , mis fuerzas me abandonaban .. la daga comenzo a brillar de un color dorado .. mi poder espiritual fue absorbido con ello y al sacar la daga de mi, ella saco un reloj de arena el cual abrio con la daga introduciendo un poco de mi sangre .. las arenas comenzaron a brillar con una luz dorada ..su armadura cambio junto con su poder era mas intenso .. mientras que yo me desvanecia.. mi ropa estaba llena de mi sangre .. Inuyasha ataco al youkai el cual desaparecio enseguida..**

**Te llamas Inuyasha .. verdad.. si deseas divertirme un rato, te reto a que vengas al castillo de las sombras al final de bosque de la oscuridad eterna.. **

**Eres un idiota!! maldito te matareee!!!!**

**llegue donde se encontraba Aome ..**

**Aome ... ( toco mi herida) resiste por favor no mueras.. te llevare con la anciana Kaede .. resiste..**

**No se porque pero Comenze a desvanecerme .. conviertiendome en luciernagas.. Eso debe ser causado por el poder de esa bruja .. lo unico que pude decir fue..**

**Inuyasha .. esa daga debes de encontrar esa daga .. tienes que destruir el poder de las arenas del tiempo con colmillo de acero .. y por favor no me olvides..**

**Mi cuerpo se desvanecio completamente.. **

**Aooooommmme!!!!!!!!**

**porque .. paso esto Aomeeeeeeeeee!!!!! te vengare .. lo juro .. **

**La daga con cual abrieron las arenas quedo tirada enmedio de un gran charco de sangre .. la tome y la puse junto con mi colmillo .. esta se comenzo a tornarse de un color dorado.. su sangre la cual estaba en el pasto .. hacia arder en mi una inmensa rabia... unos minutos despues unos pasos se escucharon detras de de mi .. **

**Sesshoumaru.. que haces aqui..**

**Me lanza un golpe.. **

**Maldito .. No pudiste protegerla .. eres un idiota!! .. ahora hay que salvarla .. su cuerpo y su alma devio de ser llevada a otro lugar.. dime escuchaste algo..**

**No .. me limpio la sangre que me dejo en mi labio .. y al estar sentado recargue mi mano sobre el pasto para levantarme y su sangre empapo mi mano .. la rabia recorria todo mi ser..**

**Su cuerpo se desvanecio como si fueran luciernagas doradas.. y solo me pidio que destruyera las arenas del tiempo con mi colmillo de acero ..Debo de ir a castillo de las sombras .. ahi se encuentra la maldita bruja que se llevo su vida y un estupido llamado Dante que me reto ..**

**Asi que no Eres tan idiota como pense ..asi que nos vemos Inuyasha .. ya veremos quien gana .. y recupera la vida de ella .. de la pequeña humana .. que pronto sera mi mujer.. **

**Ehh!! que estupideces dices.. ella no sera tuya .. imbecil.. si te beso es por darme celos .. ademas.. yo tengo el poder de la daga de mi lado .. Y mi colmillo de acero .. asi que no te hagas iluciones.. idiota.. **

**Sus miradas se cruzaron .. llenas de ira.. (Quien lo iba a pensar Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru peleando por una mujer) **

**Baka!! .. no perdere mi tiempo peleando contigo .. Nos vemos en el castillo de las sombras .. y veremos quien es el vencedor.. **

**Sesshoumaru desaparecio en el bosque .. mientras que Inuyasha cabizbajo tenia su mirada perdida mirando el rastro que dejo mi sangre.. pero se dio cuenta que tirado cerca de ahi se encontraba mi colgante.. una delgada cadena de oro con un pequeño dije de cristal.. lo tomo y lo guardo en una pequeña bolsita que tiene su yukata .. y despues comenzo el viaje hacia el bosque de la oscuridad eterna...**

**Continuara...**

**ElieAlighieri**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pergamino # 3**

**"Perdido en el Bosque de la obscuridad Eterna"**

**No escucho nada .. no hay dolor.. asi es la muerte .. no lo puedo creer.. en el momento en cual habia decidido alejarme de ti .. mi vida termina.. y mi alma ahora esta atrapada en un lugar desconocido no entiendo porque esto me sucedio a mi..**

**En un castillo en lo alto de una montaña..**

**En un salon bastante lujoso Elie y Dante tenian una conversacion sobre las arenas.. **

**Elie.. la busqueda ha terminado ahora solo falta liberar el poder de las arenas para que puedas convertirte en una diosa..**

**Mmm..!!! **

**Elie se levanta y camina hacia el .. **

**Dante.. verdad que tu harias todo lo que fuera por mi .. **

**A que viene la pregunta .. Elie**

**Lo que pasa es que quiero compartir el poder contigo .. quisieras acompañarme por la eternidad.. dentro de poco podemos ser como un dios y gobernaremos por todo el mundo entre las sombras .. el poder .. de hacer lo que nadie antes hubiera hecho me excita.. y el hecho de cambiar la historia.. a nuestro favor .. es algo que no deja de emocionarme ..Ya no podemos temer al poder de la perla de Shikon .. ni al asqueroso hibrido de Naraku .. ya que comparado con nosotros solo es basura.. el poder que recorrera nuestro ser .. sera infinito..**

**Elie.. aunque solo fuera tu esclavo .. sabes que te seguiria .. hasta el mismo infierno.. **

**Dante se acerco a Elie y le dio un apasionado beso.. **

**Preparare el la camara de las arenas .. para usarlas y cambiar la historia de este mundo .. haciendo que caiga sobre de el la obscuridad.. Nos vemos Elie..**

**Mmm!! Dante .. nunca cambiaras.. **

**En el bosque ..**

**Debe de ser por aqui .. el tal bosque de la obscuridad eterna.. ahh!! que nombre .. a que idiota se pudo ocurrir.. la daga .. comenzo a brillar .. me estoy acercando.. **

**Aahh!!! que demonios es eso.. Esos Youkais ya estan muertos su cuerpos brillan .justo como lo hizo el cuerpo de Aome antes de morir.. debende ser como 6 en total **

**Atacare.. Vientoooo cortanteee!!!! **

**Nani?? no les hizo nada.. **

**La daga .. comenzo a palpitar.. la usare.. **

**Kyyyaaaa!!! haaaa!!!! .. **

**La daga absorbe la luz que de ellos emergue .. **

**Uno se lanzo contra mi.. quiere cortarme la cabeza.. maldito .. me rasguñaste.. la daga la usare.. **

**Cuando me lanzaba contra el ..una flecha purificadora salio y deshiso a ese ser...**

**Que!!! Maldita sea .. quien esta ahi..**

**Una Mujer salio del bosque..**

**¡¿Quien eres.?!. Le pregunte..**

**Mi nombre es Kanako... y ¡¿cual es el tuyo?!**

**Inuyasha..**

**Kanako .. porque andas por aqui.. no es un lindo lugar para hacer un dia de campo..**

**Eso lo se .. si vine aqui es porque quiero vengar la muerte de mi hermana Hitomi.. **

**Ella murio hace casi un mes .. dos youkais llegaron a nuestra aldea buscando a la sacerdotiza del lugar..mi hermana salio y se enfrento con ellos pero la Youkai mujer es muy rapida y acabo su vida con una daga.. absorbiendo sus poderes llebandolos en un reloj de arena..Comenze mi viaje poco despues .. en busca de esos dos .. Sus nombres creo son Elie y Dante..Mi hermana me dijo que solo tenia tres dias antes de que su esencia desapareciera.. junto con su vida.. asi que los hombres mas fuertes de mi aldea vinieron conmigo.. pero no pudimos acercarnos mas.. si te diste cuenta el castillo esta rodeado por youkais lo cuales no se mueren facilmente.. la vida de mi hermana no la pude recuperar.. pero no me ire de aqui asta que la haya vengado..**

**Te entiendo.. arrgghh!!! maldita sea.. debo apurarme ..( el alma de Aome todavia puede ser salvada.. )**

**Kanako.. vete de aqui.. yo tomare venganza por los dos.. esa maldita bruja moriraa!!!**

**No lo hare..(La chica se levanto y tomo su arco) Inuyasha... esta es mi lucha .. no importa que yo pierda mi vida .. pero no me ire de este lugar .. se lo prometi a mi hermana.. la vengare .. lo juro.. **

**Nos vemos .. seguire sola ..**

**Feh!!! como quieras .. yo tambien debo irme..**

**Kanako se interno en el bosque .. al igual que inuyasha.. a medida que caminaban el bosque se tornaba mas obscuro .. los ruidos del bosque eran aterradores.. despues de un tiempo los dos se perdieron de vista...**

**Por otro lado.. en el grupo de Sesshoumaru..**

**Jaken ... dime todo lo que sabes sobre Elie..**

**Amo bonito .. no me diga que ella volvio de nuevo .. dejeme recordar.. hace casi 300 años su padre el gran Inutaisho se enfrento a una Youkai la cual tenia el poder de alterar por momentos el flujo del tiempo .. su objetivo era gobernar sobre los Youkais convirtiendose en un dios.. la pelea fue muy dura ya que ella posee a un guardian muy fuerte .. Dante si no me equivoco .. Dante tenia una magnifica espada la cual .. dejaba severas quemaduras.. la pelea fue muy dura pero su padre obtuvo la victoria y sello a Elie y a Dante en un reloj de arena ..el cual dejo al cuidado de Midoriko .. **

**Asi que eso paso.. mmm!! **

**No pense que esos dos tuvieran tan entretenida historia. ( ahora lo que me preocupa es como poder sellarlos.. si Jaken tiene razon .. no sera nada facil..)**

**Jaken.. No vendre por un tiempo cuida de Lin .. **

**Nani?!! amo bonito a donde va..**

**No es obvio . .. tengo a una gran pelea la cual debo disfrutar.. **

**Pero amo...!!! Lin .. **

**Ya te dije .. cuidaras de ella .. si no lo pagaras con tu vida..**

**ayyyyy!!!!! .. como diga ..**

**Sesshoumaru comenzo su camino hacia el castillo de las sombras.. dejando a su pequeña Lin dormida.. al cuidado de su ferviente sirviente Jaken.. era obvio que el sintiera emocion.. al estar frente a una batalla sin igual.. lo unico que lo ponia solo un poco nervioso era el hecho que Ella.. ala cual habia correspondido el beso .. no saliera con vida, aunque traia a Colmillo Sagrado .. no podia devolverle la vida si no encuentra su cuerpo .. y no despues de unos dias.. **

**Sesshoumaru llego a la entrada del bosque .. pero se escuchaba que alguien venia corriendo ..**

**Nani??!!!**

**No puede ser.. porque estas al final del bosque Sesshoumaru..**

**Baka!!! esto es el principio .. deviste perderte..**

**No.. eso no pudo haber pasado .. desde que entre al bosque no he cambiado mi direccion.. maldita sea .. este bosque esta hechizado..**

**Si y un imbecil como tu .. no pudo dectetarlo..**

**Idiota ( dijo inuyasha entre dientes..)**

**.A mi no me digas nada el idiota eres tu.. por perderte.. feh!!**

**No perdere mi tiempo contigo .. lo volvere a intertar.. **

**Inuyasha volvio a internarse en el bosque .. y los Youkais comenzaron nuevamente a salir... cada ves que veia cerca el castillo .. una magia extraña ..lo obligaba a salir..**

**Sesshoumaru por su parte .. caminaba al igual por el bosque .. los demonios que se le cruzaban los destruia .. pero cada vez salian mas.. algo extraño comenzo a suceder...**

**Continuara..**

**Elie Alighieri**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pergamino # 4**

**" El poder de las arenas"**

**En el castillo de las Sombras..**

**Elie .. la camara de las Arenas ya esta lista .. cuando quieras.. podemos comenzar..**

**Muchas gracias.. querido Dante.. dentro de poco .. nuestra vida cambiara.. **

**En el reloj de arena..**

**Aome se encontraba tirada en lo que parecia un desierto..**

**Ahh!!! no se porque ahora comienzo a sentir dolor.. habre llegado a un infierno... no.. el poder de esa bruja no da para eso (abri mis ojos, no tengo fuerzas para levantarme) en donde estoy .. solo recuerdo que fui desvaneciendome cuando esa daga me atravezo.. (reviso mi costado y miro mi mano) Sangre ... asi que no fue un sueño .. lo extraño es que todavia no muero.. que sera lo que me pasara...**

**Entre las arenas una luciernaga...**

**Te llamas Aome .. no es asi..**

**Quien eres.. donde estas...**

**Trato de incorporarme .. para mirar a mi alrededor..**

**Mi nombre es Hitomi.. al igual que tu .. fui traida aqui por el poder de la daga.. **

**¡¿Donde estas?!¡¿ Porque no puedo verte..?!.**

**La luciernaga de pozo en la mano de Aome.**

**Aqui estoy .. sobre tu mano..**

**Aahh!! .. Hitomi .. sabes donde estamos .. si hay alguna oportunidad de escapar..**

**Estamos dentro del reloj.. entre las arenas.. y puede que tu puedas escapar ..**

**Ehh!!.. dime que debo hacer.. para que podamos escapar.. **

**Escapar las dos.. no se puede.. mi vida termino hace mucho.. pero la tuya no.. la arena toma su poder segun tu vayas desangrandote sobre ellas y al morir la arena se apodera de tu alma.. mi alma ya esta atrapada pero la tuya aun tiene salvacion..**

**Hitomi..!! lo siento .. pero debe de haber una forma de ayudarte..**

**al salir trata de destruir las arenas ..para que Elie no consiga su objetivo..**

**Si lo hare...**

**Te dare el poco poder que me queda...**

**En la camara de las arenas...**

**Elie y Dante .. entraron con el el reloj de arena..**

**En el piso comenzaron a iluminarse las insignias que hablaban de las arenas del tiempo.. enmedio de la habitacion un circulo iluminado y dentro de el la llave hecha de piedra la cual abriria los poderes de las arenas.. **

**Dante.. este es nuestro instante de gloria.. **

**Si Elie..**

**Elie puso las arenas en la llave de piedra ..que era el centro del circulo .. giro el reloj de arena y de el emerguio una luz dorada muy intensa... en ese momento... la luz rodeo a Elie..**

**Aome .. este es el momento .. trata de reunir tu energia .. y as una flecha con ella .. destruye el reloj de arena para que puedas salvarte..**

**Es ahora o nunca.. **

**Si.. Hitomi .. lo hare..**

**Aome comenzo a reunir su energia .. y logro hacer con un gran esfuerzo la flecha que romperia el reloj desde adentro.. casi sintiendose morir .. ocupo lo ultimo que le quedaba.. y disparo la flecha al centro del reloj...**

**El reloj se colapso... y las arenas comenzaron a salir...**

**En el momento en que las arenas llegaban a su poder mas alto el reloj se colapso.. y las arenas de se regaron por toda la habitacion...**

**Dante que sucede.. porque se rompio..**

**No lo comprendo Elie ..las arenas no tenian que salir solo su poder.. **

**Al entrar en contacto con ellos el poder aumento .. pero como todo tiene su precio .. su forma cambio unos extraños simbolos se posaron sobre su espalda... su armadura desaparecio .. Elie habia conseguido su objetivo .. ya era como una diosa..**

**Mientras que a sus pies yacia Aome inconciente ..**

**Dante.. no lo comprendo ..el poder de esa chica no fue absorbido en su totalidad mira.. alrededor de ella parece haber un campo de energia el cual parece no afectarle las arenas..**

**Debe de ser causa del flujo del tiempo ..ya que no es de esta epoca.. Elie.. no creo que tarde en afectarle.. ademas cuanto podra aguantar con esa herida .. se esta desangrando .. debe de estar buscando escapar para ir con ese hibrido..**

**Si eso debe ser ..¡¡ Maldita!! por su causa no pude tener al maximo el poder .. pero no se saldra con la suya.. de todas maneras.. me quedare con su poder..**

**En el Bosque..**

**Los pocos animales que quedaban con vida fueron convertidos en youkais , los lobos, las aves .. comenzaron a emanar esa luz dorada de aquellas extrañas arenas.. creciendo y volviendose bestias descomunales que solo se saciaban con sangre.. Mientras que el tiempo parecia detenerse..ya era de noche y la obscuridad parecia llenar todo ...**

**El ejercito de Elie crecio.. y las aldeas comenzaron a se atacadas..**

**Con Inuyasha...**

**El se encontraba recoriendo el bosque buscando la anciada salida.. en eso un sendero comenzo a iluminarse.. **

**Maldita sea que esta pasando .. ( ¡¿Que es eso que brilla¡¡Acaso seran las arenas!!.. ).. Pero porque se estan dispersando .. esa bruja debio dejarlas escapar ..pero que pretende.. (¡¡Noo!!.. Es Aome .. ella debio hacer esto .. )Noo!! maldita sea .. que estoy pensando .. ella esta muerta.. debo hacerme a la idea.. La daga .. esta brillando .. que es lo que pasa .. **

**Saco la daga y esta.. **

**Arrggghh!!! que demonios pasa.. la daga esta brillando y me esta quemando ... arrrghhh!!! se esta expandiendo atravez de mi mano.. arrggghh!!!..las arenas estan siendo absorbidas ..**

**El dolor que le aquejaba a Inuyasha era intenso ..tanto que por unos instantes no supo de el .. mientras estubo dormido .. tuvo una vision.. era Aome quien le ayudaba con sus heridas.. le parecia tan real que ..quizo tocarla .. ese intante desperto..**

**Aomeee!!! -su corazon latia muy fuerte-.. Solo fue un sueño .. -se puso de pie y continuo su camino- .. **

**Con Sesshoumaru.. **

**Parece que este bosque no tiene fin.. La Tal Elie es una magnifica hechicera.. pero no conto con enfrentarme a mi .. al Gran Sesshoumaru. no tengo otra eleccion .. sacare mi espada y destruire este bosque .. **

**En eso, cuatro soldados del ejercito de Elie lo encontraron ..**

**Es ese al que la emperatriz quiere ver muerto..**

**mmm!!**

**acabar con el !!!**

**Basuras.. no se atraviesen en mi camino.. -empuño a tokiyin y la agito- ..**

**Souuunn Haaaa!!! .. **

**Los soldados fueron pulverisados .. sin poder hacerle ningun rasguño .. y el siguio atravez de la brecha que dejo su espada.. hasta llegar asta lo que era una barranca.. se detuvo y miro por unos instantes ... del otro lado en lo alto estaba ese castillo ..**

**Continuara..**

**ElieAlighieri**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pergamino # 5**

**"La entrada al castillo" **

**Despues que esa bruja dejo escapar las arenas .. pude ver con claridad el camino.. creo que el hechizo dejo de afectarme.. se que voy por el camino correcto ya que casi a cada paso aparecen esos desagradables youkais.**

**Al fin puedo ver el final del bosque .. **

**En la camara de las arenas..**

**Elie quizo probar su nuevo poder.. se acerco a Aome y la toco para saber sobre su futuro .. en ese instante tuvo una vision.. **

**-Inuyasha recorria los pasillos del castillo llegando hacia ella .. tratando de liberarla.. -**

**Asi que ese hibrido no se da por vencido..**

**Solto a Aome y se levanto caminado hacia Dante ..**

**Creo que debemos activar las trampas que cuidan de nuestro castillo .. ya que pronto tendremos visitas..**

**Que fue lo que viste Elie..**

**Nada importante ..solo se que pronto te divertiras en grande..**

**Ya quiero que llegue ese momento..**

**Dante .. sabes que todo sera a su momento..**

**Decia eso mientras una sonrisa de seguridad posaba en su cara...**

**Con InuYasha...**

**Al fin puede llegar asta el final del bosque .. ahora comenzare a cruzar un inmenso puente .. - debo agregar que la tal Elie tiene gustos extraños ya que su castillo es de esos estilo europeo.. -- **

**En el puente .. hay muchos guardias de esos dos... los destruire!!!.. (lastima que solo puedo usar esta daga)**

**Ya me vieron...**

**Matenlo .. !!! **

**No dejen que llegue con la Emperatriz...**

**Haganse a un lado basuras.. no perdere mi tiempo...!!! **

**No eres rival para mi niño!!! ( decia un guardia)**

**Eso ya lo veremos...**

**Ese momento .. InuYasha salto y le corto la cabeza.. llegaron los demas y el comenzo a atarcarles.. uno por uno les daba fin a sus inutiles vidas pudiendo el pasar ya por el puente..**

**Llego a la puerta del castillo y entro .. dentro de el una extraña energia se sentia ..y por el largo camino que tenia que recorrer comensaron a salir cuchillas que giraban .. haciendo muy dificil el paso .. sentia el cuerpo muy pesado ... y despues de cada cuchilla habia 2 guardias ...**

**Ya veo .. tambien les gustan los juguetes belicos.. asi como lo veo.. no sera tan facil encontrarlos.. pero no me dare por vencido .. Aome .. muy pronto llegare..**

**Con Sesshoumaru..**

**Este es el final del bosque..pero no logro ver la entrada del castillo.. hay un campo de energia que es muy peculiar.. no es nada comparado con los poderes de Naraku.. debo encontrar la entrada al castillo.. ( esto pensaba mientras recorria el castillo por las pared.. ) ahi !!!... la pared rota ... asi que entre a ese lugar .. **

**Tal como esperaba una energia muy diferente se siente en este **

**castillo, el cuerpo se siente mas pesado.. **

**mmm!!... mas guardias.. **

**Arroja la espada si no quieres perder el brazo..**

**mmm!! No me impresionas..**

**Acabarlo.. **

**Que es lo que creen .. que podran acabar con el gran Sesshoumaru..!!!**

**Los guardias se lanzaron contra mi ..pero solo con agitar un poco mi espada pude deshacerme de ellos .. y las arenas que de ellos emergen desaparecieron..**

**y continuo con mi camino.. poco despues una puerta .. la cual estaba cerrada.. al querer destruirla con toukiyin .. esta se rompio..**

**El campo de energia es demaciado fuerte.. feh!!!.. asi que tube que levantar una espada de estos esperpentos .. espero que esto me pueda servir.. **

**Mire a mi alrededor y vi un simbolo .. que sobre salia de la pared.. -este debe de ser el interruptor-.. lo presione y la puerta se abrio .. y entre por ella .. enseguida la puerta se cerro .. al mirar mi camino pude oler el peligro .. **

**Delante de mi .. -rodillos giratorios con cuchillas - querian interrumpir mi paso .. Feh!! no tengo tiempo para esto.. **

**Mientras con Elie y Dante..**

**Elie estaba sentada descansando ..ya que estaba muy agotada despues de haber liberado las arenas.. **

**Dante entro y hizo una reverencia .. despues de unos instantes ella pregunto ..**

**Ya llevaste a esa mujer a donde te dije .. y curaste sus heridas ..**

**Si asi es .. Elie .. que es lo que planeas .. para que la llevaste ahi..**

**Dentro de poco lo veras .. ademas .. Kanako ya esta en el castillo no es asi .. **

**Si asi parece..**

**Perfecto .. las arenas ya la infectaron .. nos sera de mucha utilidad..**

**Si.. **

**Y asi se fueron internando en aquel castillo ellos dos , sin saber a ciencia cierta a que se enfrentarian o porque lo hacian, si era por amor o solamente por obligacion , o talvez por una promesa..que se yo .. ese dia comenze a temer por mi vida sobre lo que el destino me deparaba.. aun asi , si tengo que morir solamente quisiera saber .. si algun dia tu me amaste como yo a ti ... **

**InuYasha.. **

**Continuara..**

**ElieAlighieri**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo #6**

**"La doble Alma "..**

**Y segui caminado por este castillo, debo decir que esta algo descuidado, no se compara con el mio .. no puedo creer que piensen que esos rodillos giratorios con cuchillas me detuvieran .. Tengo apresurarme .. debo encontrarla antes que el .. Si Toukiyin no se hubiera roto .. si tansiquiera mi padre me hubiera dejado a colmillo de acero.. feh!! de todas maneras .. ahora que lo pienso colmillo sagrado es un poco mas util (pensando en que si esta muerta .. InuYasha no la podra ayudar y yo si). Eso denota mi nivel de superioridad..**

**Me detuve.. apartir de aqui el camino esta por fragmentos .. mire hacia abajo y unas peculiares cuchillas adornan el abismo queriendo tomar mi sangre..**

**Volvi mi mirada hacia enfrente .. no !!! no puede ser.. ella esta ahi.. Recorri desesperadamente ese camino asta llegar a ella .. pero ya habia desaparecido .. (No lo entiendo .. que fue lo que sucedio..)¡¿ Acaso era ella .. o solo fue una ilucion?! **

**Llegue hasta una puerta .. y entre por ella .. pero unos metros mas adelante una mujer me aguardaba..**

**¿Quien eres..? **

**La mujer ni siquiera se inmuta...**

**Te pregunte ¿Quien eres? .. contesta.. **

**Mi nombre no tiene relevancia .. no te interesa .. o sera que acaso eres de esos tipos que no soportarian morir..sin saber el nombre del quien le quito su patetica vida..**

**mmm... eres muy presuntuosa.. si lo queria saber era para poder escribirlo en tu lapida.. **

**Ahora el presuntuoso eres tu.. pero ya que tantos deseos tienes de saberlo .. te lo dire .. Yo me llamo Kanako.. y tu debes de ser..**

**Sesshoumaru .. conteste..**

**Bueno .. Sesshoumaru .. esta sera tu tumba.. No puedo permitirte que llegues con la Emperatriz.. **

**Y quien lo impedira ..¿ tu ? una simple humana .. o mejor dicho un remedo de hanyo .. por haberte infectado las arenas .**

**Veo que ya te has dado cuenta .. pero no importa porque aqui moriras ... **

**Ella tomo su arco y comenzo a disparame .. disparo 3 de sus flechas..las cuales yo esquibe y ellas quedaron frente a mi .. desprendiendo veneno.. **

**Veo que eres muy rapida con el arco ..**

**tu tambien .. lo eres .. **

**Pero ..no puedo perder mi tiempo asi que no me culpes si esto termina rapido ..**

**Y me acerque a ella , dandole una ataque letal, pero se protegio con el arco usandolo como su fuera una espada .. quedando los dos muy cerca uno del otro . Yo aumente la presion y ella salto y dio un giro hacia atras..**

**No creas que esto sera asi de facil...**

**Y corrio hacia una puerta cercana .. la cual atravezo y se cerro momentos despues ..**

**Feh!!! **

**Maldita !!! solo hiciste que perdiera mi tiempo .**

**Con Inuyasha...**

**No puedo creer todo lo que tiene este palacio...**

**La tal Elie y el idiota de Dante son un estuche de monerias..los guardias aparecen en todo momento .. y ultimamente solo con agitar la daga van desapareciendo .. y al parecer el daño que me provocan con la mismas arenas se va reduciendo .. Espero no convertirme en uno de ellos..**

**¡¿Uno de ellos ?! ¡Ya eres uno de ellos ! desde el momento de la Expancion de las arenas supongo..**

**¡Que! .. ¿quien eres? **

**¡No te preocupes ! pronto lo sabras ...**

**Maldita sea ahora yo platico solo ..¡¡ me estoy volviendo loco!!**

**Creo que loco ya estabas .. ¡Dime ! ¿Que es eso de pelear por una Humana? ...**

**¡¡Basta!!..¿Ya dime quien eres ?.. **

**Yo .. soy Tu . . . **

**¡Que!**

**Yo soy tus anhelos y tus miedos reprimidos.. Todo lo que no querias que saliera a flote.. pero ahora de alguna manera puedo salir.. con el poder de esta daga..**

**Mi mente estaba revuelta.. a ciencia cierta .. podia creer que en relidad era una parte de mi .. lo que yo escuchaba.**

**¿Que? Ahora te haras el sordo .. bueno eso no importa .. dentro de pronto yo me adueñare de ti..**

**Dentro del mismo castillo ahy lugares inimaginables .. se que este lugar esta hechizado .. pero nunca crei ver todo esto .. si pisas en falso las cuchillas te atraviesan .. y hay lugares donde es muy dificil llegar de un salto .. tan solo un error y podrias estar muerto .. hasta yo que soy un semi- demonio .. **

**llegue a un salon el cual .. esta totalmente destrozado ..solo hay pequeños fragmentos los cuales al pisarlos .. se pueden desmoronar.. del otro lado hay una puerta .. pero parece que hay alguien ahi.. salte sin pensarlo .. debo llegar al otro lado .. pero...**

**Al pisarlo ..una flecha salio disparada.. se desmorono y cai ...**

**Arrrghhhhh!!!!!!...**

**Se que al final hay cuchillas .. . voy a morir...**

**Arrgghhhh!!!!!!!!!!...**

**Cerre los ojos antes de llegar al suelo .. y senti como recorria por mi brazo derecho un poco de calor..**

**¡Que ! ¿Que fue lo que sucedio ? .. La daga esta brillando ..**

**Y volvi a un instante antes de saltar.. y mire de nuevo pero .. lo que vi no podia creer...**

**Continuara..**

**ElieAlighieri**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pergamino # 7**

**¡¿Tu eres mi enemiga?!**

**A ..o..me !! (No esto no puede estar pasando) .. Yo vi como morias en mis brazos .. me quede atonito .. y recorri de nuevo ese camino hasta llegar con ella .. sin pensarlo dos veces la abraze como si se me fuera a escapar, su cuerpo se sentia frio .. y su mirada habia perdido su brillo. **

**Aome .. estaba tan preocupado por ti.. disculpame .. por mi culpa te hirieron ... disculpame por favor..**

**Una carcajada se comenzo a escuchar .. **

**Porque te ries .. dime .. mientras me separe un poco de ella .. **

**No me di cuenta que en su mano traia una daga ... (parecida a la mia) y que esta ya la habia incrustado en mi estomago .. la sangre comenzo a brotar y mi mano se lleno de esta, al mirarla de nuevo ..vi que no era ella ...**

**¿Que te pasa InuYasha .. no me vas a besar.? decia esto mientras que una risa burlona se posaba en su cara..**

**Maldita !!!**

**¿Porque lo hiciste? ¿Porque tomaste su apariencia? Kanako ..**

**Creo que lo hice por diversion .. debiste ver tu cara .. era tan patetica.. La verdad no puedo creer que ames a una humana .. **

**Maldita!!! ... crei que venias a vengar la muerte de tu hermana .. no era eso lo que buscabas ..**

**Mi hermana dices... ahhh!! InuYasha ... ya no me interesa .. si murio ese era su destino .. por ser tan debil, yo no soy igual a ella.. por eso me uni a Elie...sabes si te mato ella me dara juventud eterna .. creo que es un trato justo no crees.. aunque no para ti .. asi que no me guardes rencor por esto ...**

**Kanako dio un salto hacia tras y tomo su arco y comenzo a disparar.. **

**asi que esa es tu decision ..**

**si .. esa es.**

**Moriras, no puedo permitirte llegar con la Emperatriz**

**No me subestimes .. kanako .. talvez este herido, pero te derrotare ..**

**Sera una batalla de vida o muerte.. decia kanako **

**Si es asi que tu lo quieres ..conteste mientras .. saco la daga de mi cuerpo y la tiro aun lado .. **

**Desenfunde comillo de acero con mi mano izq. (aunque colmillo no pueda trasformarse sera de utilidad) mientras con la derecha tenia la daga del tiempo, y comenze mi ataque..**

**kanako comenzo otra vez a disparar y yo esquibe las flechas, y me hacerque a donde estaba ella, y comenze a propinar mi ataque con las espadas una a una chocaban las espadas con el arco de ella , di un giro y colmillo rasgo sus ropas en el area de la cintura.**

**Tiro el arco y saco de tras de ella dos pequeñas espadas y me dijo..**

**Mi espada te llama quiere probar de tu sangre ...**

**Kanako .. eres una tonta .. **

**Y nuevamente nuestras espadas chocaron, su ataque era bastate rapido, di un giro con las espadas y esta la hirieron nueva mente en el costado, mientras que ella tambien me hirio en mi brazo.. **

**Dio un giro hacia atras .. y abrio una puerta y huyo de nuestro combate.. estaba mal herida .. antes de irse pude escuchar algo que me dejo impresionado.**

**InuYasha .. lo que esta escrito en la linea de el tiempo no se puede alterar.. **

**Le grite colerico ...**

**Kaaaanaaakoooo!!!! no huyas .. acabemos con esto .. kaaaanaaako si es cierto lo que dices entonces demuestramelo .. **

**Kanako ...(golpee una pared) Necesito llegar con Elie .. **

**Mi brazo sangraba.. y al mirar mi mano recordaba el momento en que te desvanecias, tu sangre quedando solo en mi mano .. y el enojo llegaba a mi de nuevo .. como pude ser tan torpe .. Aome .. perdoname .. Aome .. pronto podre ayudarte.. **

**Con Aome ...**

**El silencio es abrumador.. en este cuarto solo (en el cual estoy) me siento como si no fuera yo .. a ciencia cierta, no se que me pasara, Elie esta planeando algo, y me da miedo.**

**Estando aqui, tan solo con cerrar mis ojos puedo ver todo por lo que estas pasando, pero hay algo que me tiene confundida, y es ese beso..en el cual yo crei que no sentiria nada, al igual que el .. talvez mi error fue el prejuzgarlo sin saber como era .. aunque todavia no lo se .. en el beso senti lo calido que puede ser su corazon ..Soy una tonta.. estoy apunto de morir y estoy pensando en estas cosas..**

**Mi corazon esta totalmente confundido, ahora que se que tambien el pelea por mi, sin saber si estoy con vida y con solo la esperanza de volverme a ver.**

**pienso ¡¿Sera que quiere cumplir su promesa?!, o talvez esta tan confundido como yo y solo quiere descubrir que es lo que en realidad siente .. **

**pero .. **

**¡¿Que debo hacer?!**

**Me intento incorporar, pero no puedo.. se que la herida ha desaparecido, lo vi cuando Dante me toco, y aunque estoy totalmente conciente de todo lo que pasa..pareciera que Elie, no quiere que me mueva,me siento atrapada dentro de mi propio cuerpo, quiero gritar y no puedo, tansolo me queda esperar..**

**Con Elie..**

**Elie.. ya puedo enfrentarme a el.. a ese tal InuYasha.. **

**No .. todavia no .. **

**Porque?! No lo entiendo ...Tenemos el poder semejante aun Dios, porque no dejas devertirme con ese estupido Hanyo.**

**Ya te lo dije .. o ¿ Que ? piensas desafiarme..**

**No ..(haciendo una reverencia)**

**Sabes .. te divertiras despues de todo, solo debes esperar un poco, solo hasta que pueda ocupar el poder de la ultima sacerdotiza. **

**Ademas, Si no es con InuYasha, te puedes divertir con Sesshoumaru..**

**Como digas.. Elie.. Le besa la mano.. mientras que ella sonreia malisiosamente.**

**Con Sesshoumaru...**

**Al parecer he llegado a los jardines de este lugar, ese olor es .. **

**Esa mujer**

**Doy la media vuelta y con el latigo dorado, le tiro una espada..**

**Veo que nos volvemos a encontrar, Kanako..**

**Maldito!!!**

**Tambien me da mucho gusto verte otra vez.. latima que sea por tan poco tiempo .. Y me lanzo sobre de ella propinandole un ataque el cual, lo atajo con una espada.**

**Me pregunto..**

**¿Porque? .. que es lo que quieres.. dudo mucho que seas de los tipos que quieren ser heroes.. ¿Es acaso es por esa humana?..**

**No tengo porque contestar..**

**Patetico!! .. es por ella que estas aqui..**

**El amor que excusa tan patetica para morir.. aunque me sorprende que venga de un tipo como tu ..**

**Deja de decir sandeses!!! mujer tonta.. no me interesa tu opinion, vengo por tu vida, no perdonare tal humillasion.**

**Y corrio en direccion de ella, tan rapido que kanako no pudo esquibarlo, y la espada de el atraveso su estomago, comenzando a salir las arenas del tiempo, y ella hirio levemente su costado, meintras que las arenas se fueron absorviendo en la espada de esta.  
**

**Sayonara.. Kanako ..**

**Y el tomo su espada y prosiguio con su camino ...**

**Continuara..**

**ElieAlighieri**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pergamino #8**

**"Epilogo.. un pequeño recuerdo"**

**En la Aldea de la anciana Kaede...**

**Un arbol cercano cae.. y los youkais comienzan a atacar..**

**Anciana kaede... salga !!! ..la aldea esta siendo atacada..**

**La anciana sale de su cabaña, y mira que el cielo se esta llenando de esas criaturas .. pero algo a lo lejos viene.. algo que esta destruyendo a los youkais desde atras..Es el Hiraikotsu ..**

**Sango .. musita la anciana..**

**Sango y Miroku llegan a la aldea.. **

**----- Flash back -----**

**Aome habia salido de la cabaña .. y ellos la esperaron toda la tarde .. cuando obscurecio la exterminadora se levanto ..**

**Ya se tardo .. algo le debio ocurrirle.. dijo Sango.**

**De seguro se encontro con InuYasha .. no te preocupes pronto volveran .. dijo el monje.. mientras el tomaba un poco de te, totalmente despreocupado ..**

**Excelencia .. usted sabe que el esta con Kikyou y si ella los ve lo mas seguro que ella se aleje .. y el muy idiota no creo que se de cuenta de que ella ha regresado ..**

**Pero todavia sigue lloviendo .. **

**mmm!!(piensa) mientras pone el pozillo donde toma el te en un tapete que esta cerca de el.. Tienes razon Sango... se levanta ... Vamos a buscarla ..**

**Y comenzaron a recorrer las cercanias del bosque.. la lluvia no cedia y el rastro de ella habia desaparecido.. la noche comenzaba a enfriar y Miroku replico..**

**Sango .. tenemos que regresar.. ni siquiera Kirara ha encontrado algun rastro de su olor.. es imposible encontrarla..**

**Shippo que habia estado buscandola tambien dijo .. el tiene razon ..espero que ese perro tonto se la alla topado ..**

**Sango volteo y miro hacia el bosque .. mmm!!! eso esperemos shippo..**

**Regresaron a la aldea.. pero poco despues del amanecer se levantaron para proseguir la busqueda..Sango tomo su Hiraikotsu y se disponia a salir de la cabaña cuando el entro ..**

**InuYasha..**

**El topo con Sango y ella dio un paso hacia atras...**

**Que es lo que pasa? pregunto el ...**

**Sango se volteo molesta .. y siguio su camino hacia la salida dela cabaña, y le contesto..**

**Dudo que te interese.. que Aome volvio..**

**Shippo y Miroku siguieron a esta .. y subieron en kirara y se marcharon ..**

**Mientras que el se quedo por algunos momentos sin reaccionar.. **

**---- Fin del flash back -----**

**La anciana comienza a decir un conjuro ya al estar cerca los dos, un campo de energia rodea la aldea.. Ella y Miroku bajan de Kirara y la anciana les pregunta..**

**No hubo algun rastro de ella.?**

**No .. dijo tajante Sango ..**

**Pero .. Se que el la esta buscando .. asi que regresara con bien, ya que aunque el lo niegue, el no podra ir en contra de su corazon..**

**Si eso lo se.. dijo la anciana. Pero .. eso no me preocupa ahora.. sino que aquellos Youkais son diferentes ..**

**Si .. tambien lo hemos visto anciana.. pareciera que son marionetas, las cuales solamente se sacian con sangre.. Dijo el monje..ademas esa luz que emanan ..no la habia visto nunca..**

**Espero que Aome e InuYasha no tengan que ver con esto, aunque conociendolos .. esto que ocurre sera para ellos solo una prueba... y la respuesta sobre lo que ellos sienten.. Espero que esten preparados para lo que venga..**

**Si .. anciana.. eso esperemos . .. dijo el monje mientras miraba a los youkais tratando de pasar la barrera..**

**Sango .. apretando el puño dijo ..**

**Pero .. no puedo estar aqui sin pelear .. va encontra de lo que soy.. la gente alla fuera esta sufriendo .. y yo estoy aqui protegiendome, no puedo quedarme aqui, anciana Kaede .. no puedo ... mi vida es para protejer a los demas .. asi que me ire..**

**En ese momento ...**

**Miroku la miro alos ojos y le dijo ..**

**Tienes razon ...Sango .. Nuestra vida es solo para eso... por eso estamos juntos .. aqui.. y el sonrio francamente..**

**Ella le devolvio la sonrisa.. y motaron en kirara.. y salieron de ahi .. a proteger las demas aldeas ...**

**Kaede .. solo pudo desearles suerte, y con shippo se quedo en aquella aldea, mientras que ellos salieron a enfrentar a su destino..**

**Con Inuyasha..**

**La herida que le habia causado Kanako, no cerraba nada aun .. comenzo a tener mucha sed, y caminando comenzo a marearse, llego a donde se encontraba una pequeña fuente donde brotaba agua cristalina y pura..**

**Comenzo a beber..**

**La daga brillo una vez mas .. y recordo lo que paso tan solo algunas horas antes...**

**---- Flash Back ---**

**Regresaba a la cabaña de la anciana, cuando me tope con Sango a la entrada de esta...No era nada extraño que ellos se levataran tan temprano, lo unico que me llamo la atención fue que ella trajiera puesto su traje de exterminadora..**

**¿Que es lo que pasa? ¿Ocurre algo ? le pregunte..**

**Sango se volteo molesta .. y siguio su camino hacia la salida de la cabaña, y me contesto..**

**Dudo que te interese.. que Aome volvio..**

**No supe como reaccionar.. **

**Le volvi a preguntar..**

**¡¿Ella donde esta?!**

**Ella no contesto.. subio kirara junto con Miroku y Shippo y se fue ..**

**Asi que supuse que ella fue a buscarme, pero .. porque lo hizo .. (pense) todavia mis sentimientos no eran bastantes claros ..asi que decidi buscarla, ella es mi responsabilidad cuando permanece aqui, no puedo permitir que le suceda algo..**

**Y me interne en el bosque, buscandola, algun rastro de su olor, algo que me condujera a ella, pero la maldita lluvia borro todo, dure muchas horas buscandola, ya era despues de medio dia cuando la encontre... pero .. no crei lo que me doliera tanto .. al verla junto a el, en el momento en que se besaban, desee borrar a Sesshoumaru de la tierra .. matarlo con mis propias manos, pero no podia llegar a darle gusto a ese maldito, asi que aguante todo lo que pude, mientras que mi corazon se sentia morir, ella ..a la que siempre hice aun lado, me habia hecho aun lado.. **

**---- Fin del flash back ----**

**Termine de beber agua y segui mi camino...hasta llegar a la camara de las arenas .. en donde al parecer se esparcieron estas.. al entrar los residuos de estas me comensaron a seguir iluminando cada paso que daba, la daga que estaba encarnada con mi mano, comenzo a brillar absorbiendolas a su paso, al llegar al centro de la habitacion un remolino de arenas doradas comenzo a rodearme ..y pude tener una vision..**

**Pude ver a Elie, que entro en esta habitacion, con el idiota de Dante, en sus manos llevaba el reloj de arena la habitacion se ilumina .. se acerca al centro y pone el reloj en un simbolo y este comienza a brillar haciendo que Elie, sea rodeada por un poder extraño, puedo ver la cara de ella cuando este se colapso, esfumandose su mayor poder , pero .. hay algo que aparece a sus pies .. No .. no puede ser .. **

**Aome.. estas con vida.. **

**Abri los ojos y pude saber que esta pelea apenas comienza..**

**De pronto comezaron a aparecer Youkais, con forma de mujer, sus ropas eran como de ninjas, eran mas de diez y comenzaron a atacarme..**

**Detente ahi.. si no quieres buscar la muerte.. dijo un de ellas..**

**Ja! muerte a mi .. la muerte no significa nada.. es mejor que se larguen si no quieren verselas conmigo..**

**No puedes avanzar mas.. no llegaras a ver a la emperatriz..**

**Eso lo veremos!!! kyyaaaa!!!! .. me lanze a atacarlas..**

**No podemos haaablar de esto .. dijo otra..**

**mientras que otra me ataco por la espalda.. **

**No perdere mi tiempo !!! y saque a colmillo de acero y comenze con el ataque cruzado, mientras que una , a una desaparecia, di un salto hacia atras y y di un giro con las espadas y el ataque fue recibio por tres de ellas .. hasta que desaparecieron todas.. mientras que yo quede en cuclillas con la espada y la daga cruzadas enfrente de mi ..**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Con Sesshoumaru..**

**Mientras caminaba por un pasillo despues de los jardines..Reflexionaba..**

**Esa mujer ..Kanako si que me crispaba los nervios..pero lo que dijo de alguna manera .. me hizo pensar sobre porque estoy aqui..**

**Porque? porque estoy aqui.. si tan solo es una humana..la cual solo he tratado solo un par de horas .. ¿que es lo que me atrae de ella? porque desde que la encontre ayer en la noche .. comenze a sentir que no podia dejarla ahi a su suerte.. las emociones y los sentimientos humanos, los cuales siempre he pensado que son isulsos e inesesarios, comenzaron a fluir en mi interior, y ahora la insertidumbre me esta matando .. tan solo el recordar lo que paso me llena de rabia .. solo por el estupido de mi hermano que se la llevo de mi lado, pero .. tampoco podia decirle que se quedara a mi lado.. **

**Mientras caminaba recordaba..**

**---- Flash Back ----- **

**Mientras caminaba, en busca de un refugio para mi pequeña.. de la intensa lluvia, ella comenzo a gritar..**

**Ayyyyy!!! señor Sesshoumaru ..Señor Sesshoumaru.. mire ay algo ahi..**

**Vi que yacias ahi inconciente casi a lado de mi camino.. **

**Jaken se acerco y te miro .. diciendo ..**

**Amo bonito... al parecer ya se petateo..**

**Lin comenzo a gritar...**

**Ayyy!!! noooo...!!!ay .. ayy ayy..**

**Jaken.. **

**Si amo bonito...**

**Callate!!! **

**Si como diga...**

**Lin .. ya no hagas tanto escandalo .. **

**Mi pequeña me miro con su lindos ojos y a sintio .. **

**Si señor Sesshoumaru..**

**No te espantes Lin .. no esta muerta..**

**Vamonos .. Jaken ..no hay nada que hacer aqui.. **

**Lin se acerco y me jalo de mi Kimono, y me miro de una manera muy tierna..**

**Señor Sesshoumaru.. podemos ayudarla.. ella me ayudo hace poco.. Asi Lin ya no estara triste..**

**(nota mental: No debo permitir que Lin quiera manipularme asi ..)**

**Nooo!! dije tajantemente..**

**Por favor .. Señor Seshoumaru ..si podemos..**

**Jaken... adelantate con Lin y Ah-Uh .. llevala a la cueva que esta cerca de aqui.. yo los alcanzare mas tarde ..**

**Hi.. contesto Jaken**

**Lin sonrio .. **

**Gracias señor Sesshoumaru.. Lin se portara bien .. ya no estara triste.. Y Mi pequeña se fue con Jaken mientras que yo me quede ahi parado por algunos instantes sin saber que debia hacer, me acerque para mirar si estabas herida, y sin pensarlo mas te lenvante de ahi .. Te aferraste a mi, estando inconciente, caminando hacia un arbol cercano te deposite ahi lentamente, tu cuerpo se sentia frio, y una sensacion extraña entraba al mio.. pronunciaste su nombre.. y la rabia me inundo .. me levante y me retiraba de ahi cuando .. Jaken habia regresado por mi .. y le ordene..**

**Jaken.. prepara una fogata.. si no la humana morira.. **

**Jaken me miro incredulo por algunos instantes ..pero me obedecio, caminando hacia donde permanecia mi pequeña, mire las asquerosas serpientes caza almas del maniqui hecho de barro.. y pense sobre la ironia de la vida..pero no era mi asunto .. y me aleje ..**

**---- Fin del Flash Back ----**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Con Elie...**

**Ella se levanto despues de descansar de lo ocurrido con las arenas ..y ordeno .. Dante.. preparate la fiesta va a comenzar...**

**Como tu lo ordenes... Querida Elie...**

**Continuara...**

**ElieAlighieri**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pergamino #9**

**"La Trampa "**

**Con Sesshoumaru...**

**No lo entiendo, por mas que camino no veo el fin a este desagradable castillo, sin mencionar que los Youkais que aparecen ya me estan aburriendo, acaso sera que Elie solo trata de esconderse, o sera que todavia no puede asimilar tal poder.. Fehh!!! cualquiera que sea la razon, ya me tiene harto, piensa que puede jugar conmigo, asi como asi, sin tener que pagar algun precio.**

**He llegado a una habitacion que es muy grande, es un tipo Haren, las arenas que se dispersaron por aqui, ahora me siguen y se absorben en la espada que le quite a Kanako, haciendo el ambiente un poco menos sofocante, Feh!! con lo que me importa, lo unico que odio de este lugar es , este olor tan desagradable a sal, si eso no estuviera, ya te habria encontrado..**

**Mmmmm!!!! ( La voz muy debil de una mujer se comienza a escuchar)**

**Mire hacia la derecha, y vi una columna en ella una cadena que bajaba, la cual terminaba rodeada en tus manos, tu estabas casi inconsiente y tu ropa manchada de sangre..**

**Malditos!!!!! La sangre me hervia, y jure que no dejaria este lugar sin antes acabar con su vida..**

**Una voz resono en ese lugar --Largate de aqui... Necio--- Una mujer vestida de Ninja salio detras de la columna.**

**No te interpongas--Le grite-- mientras que recorri ese lugar sin que ella se diera cuenta, y al estar cerca de ella le enterre la espada, comenzaron a salir mas youkais, en total eran 8, pero eran muy diferentes a los que me habia enfrentado, unos traian arcos, unos cuantos cadenas y los otros eran mujeres las cuales traian espadas cortas y largas ..**

**Camine hacia ellos mientras, la mujer caia al suelo y les grite enfurecido...**

**Largo !!! No me interrumpan!!!**

**Youkai 1-- Acaben con el !!!**

**Youkai 2-- No saldras con vida de aqui !!!**

**M . Ninja--No llegaras a donde esta esa mujer... lastima!!**

**Comenzaron a rodearme..**

**Guarde la espada , y con mi fino latigo dorado, comenze a dibujar en el aire, mientras que caminaba, los pedazos de Youkai se volvian polvo hasta que llegue con el ultimo, desenfunde la espada y se la clave en su pecho hasta partirlo en dos...**

**Eso se merecen por interpornerse en mi camino.. --hize mi cabello hacia atras..--- **

**A..o..m..e.. ese es tu nombre, el cual nunca me habria imaginado pronunciarlo de esta manera...**

**No.. no... No te acerques ...Nooooooo!!!!**

**Rompi las cadenas y te sostuve en mis brazos..**

**Te dije casi al oido --Veo que es dificil que se desagan de ti --**

**Noooo!!! lo hagas ...no te acerques ...porfavor ... nooooooooo!!!!**

**Detras de mi unos pasos comenzaron a escucharse en aquella gran habitacion...**

**Vaya si que has llegado lejos... tanto aprecio tienes hacia esa mujer.. **

**Le decia un hombre que vestia una tunica negra...**

**Creo que no es cosa que te interese.. afirme**

**Ja! Tienes razon, pero debo de darte un consejo, las cosas no son lo que parecen.. deverias de mirarla mejor...**

**No nesecito tus consejos mejor dime ¿Quien eres? ..**

**Yo soy Dante ... y creo que ha llegado el tiempo de tu muerte..**

**Feh!!! es gracioso, han sido muchas veces que he escuchado eso, y mirame .. aun sigo con vida..**

**No por mucho ..**

**Kyyyyaaaaa!!!!!**

**Mientras que Aome encerrada en otro lugar solo observaba , Una lagrima rodaba por la mejilla de Aome, en ese momento, en el que vio como .. Elie lo engañaba .. muy forzadamente pudo pronunciar...**

**Seess.. sshhoouu.. maaruu...**

**La mano de ella le habia atravezado, el volvio a verla de nuevo vio que no era Aome que yacia en sus brazos.. sorprendido ..susurro ..**

**Asi que tu eres Elie...**

**Que ? ya no me piensas abrazar.. aunque para ser sincera nunca lo habria pensado de ti .. te has ablandado ..Sesshoumaru .. **

**Por un momento, perdi la compostura, y mi mano la recarge en el piso, mientras que la otra tocaba la pequeña herida.**

**Ya veo que les gusta jugar sucio, pero creo que es logico ya que son pateticos.. mmm..!!! ¡¿ Y?! Esto se acaba aqui?? acaso piensas que con esto me detendras, a mi , al gran Sesshoumaru, hijo de el gran Inutaisho, el mismo que te sello.. **

**No!! Contesto Dante.**

**Esto solo es el comienzo..**

**Elie Camino hacia Dante, y se despidio de el, con un pequeño beso, despues desaparecio de aquel lugar, dejando a ellos dos solos..**

**Mientras caminaba,dejaba una estela de las arenas, las cuales brillaban como el sol mismo.. su voz se dejo oir.. **

**La linea del tiempo, no puede alterase ,Nadie puede escapar de su propio destino.. solo uno de nosotros .. podra hoy engañar a nuestro destino.. **

**Dante elegantemente desenfundo su espada, y dijo..**

**Vamos Sesshoumaru, quiero ver si en verdad eres bueno, si vale la pena el pelear contigo, ya que tanto alardeas.**

**Yo no soy como mi padre, debes de saberlo Dante, yo no tendre la misma compasion para sellarte, yo si te destruire!!!**

**Con Aome..**

**Ya .. no puedo .. no puedo continuar asi . .. mi cuerpo no me responde es como si estuviera muerto, y el verlos pelear tan feroz mente me esta volviendo loca, el tiempo se acaba .. eso lo se .. cada minuto que pasa siento como me pierdo en esa inmensa obscuridad.**

**Con InuYasha..**

**Recorria lo que parecia era un almacen de armas..**

**Aome .. donde estas!!! Aooooomeee!!! ..**

**¡¿Todavia sigues con esa idea?! .. ¡¿Porque quieres recuperar a esa humana?! **

**Eso es algo que no te interesa...**

**No lo entiendo .. ahora que puedes pelear para obterner totalmente el poder te encaprichas por solo una mujer..**

**Nunca lo entenderias.. **

**No .. eso creo .. pudiendo tener todo.. si es por mujeres ellas vendran cuando tengas el poder.. **

**No!! no es eso .. si no que apenas me di cuenta de lo que ella significaba para mi .. no es facil perderla.. y no quiero ni pensarlo, pero es aun mas dificil el no hacer nada por ella .. **

**¡¡Eres un tonto!!Esos sentimientos de seguro te mataran .. **

**Pero ese es tu problema, solo hay una cosa que debes saber.. mas adelante hay una puerta, ahi es donde se crearon las arenas.. entrando ahi es muy seguro que encuentres lo que buscas .. pero .. una vez ahi ya no hay vuelta atras .. **

**Asi que ahi es ... **

**Con Sesshoumaru ...**

**Sesshoumaru levanto su mano mientras un ligero brillo dorado se dejor ver, Su latigo comenzo a desenvolverse, y se lanzo contra el , mientras que el dibujaba en el aire , su latigo chocaba una y otra vez con la espada de Dante ..**

**Dante solo retrocedia , mientras que Sesshoumaru avanzaba, hasta que Dante dio un espadazo hacia delante y Sesshoumaru dio un elegante salto hacia atras mientras que unos cuantos cabellos de Sesshoumaru caian al suelo ..**

**No me subestimes ... Dijo Dante.**

**Mientras que este tomo con sus con fuerza su espada y esta comenzo a emanar fuego ..**

**No lo hago, solo quiero que me diviertas un rato ... contesto Sesshoumaru..mientras que el desenfundo la espada que tomo .**

**Dante comenzo a dar espadasos a diestra y siniestra, mientras que yo me cubria con la espada, el fuego pasaba muy cerca de mi. **

**La espada de Kanako brillo..**

**Y el tiempo se enrarecio, pudiendo ver los ataques de Dante mas lentos, solo duro unos intantes .. despues todo volvio a la normalidad..**

**(Que fue lo que paso.. que poder tiene oculto esta espada)..**

**Dante .. Preparate a morir..**

**Con InuYasha**

**Escontre el mecanismo y abri la puerta la cual me conducia a donde se encontraba ella, al entrar ahi, pude ver tu silueta que se dibujaba, atravez de esa inmensa obscuridad, corri hacia a ti , como talves no lo habia hecho nunca, cada paso se mi hizo eterno, y al estar ahi te abraze..**

**No correspondiste a mi abrazo..(porque) parecias muerta, tu debil respiracion apenas y se oia, te levante de ahi .. mientras trataba de hacerte reaccionar..**

**Aome ..por favor reacciona. Aome.. no puedes rendirte .. no puedes..**

**Inu..Ya.. sha.. porque no me escuchas .. porque .. no puedo sentirte.. **

**La habitacion comenzo a iluminarse...**

**Una mujer entro ala habitacion, dejando a su paso una estela dorada.**

**Veo que ya llegaste... la verdad no creia que llegaras tan lejos..**

**Pues ya vez que lo logre..**

**Pero de nada te servira, porque te destruire junto con ella.**

**Eso ya lo veremos..**

**Continuara..**

**ElieAlighieri**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pergamino # 10**

**La ultima batalla.**

**" La decion del corazon de Aome"**

**Inuyasha, dejo a Aome recargada en un muro, mientras que desenfundo la daga y a colmillo de acero, cruzo sus manos y agito con fuerzas las espadas **

**Tonto asi que planeas enfrentarme..**

**Y que esperabas bruja..**

**Ja..ja..ja.. no importa cuanto lo intentes .. yo Elie .. te destruire..**

**Elie camino hacia el .. alzando su mano mientras que llamaba a su espada..(La cual era larga y tenia unas curvaturas muy llamativas ...era llamada, espada del escorpion)**

**Al tenerla entre sus manos, la estela de arenas doradas rodeo a Elie. Ella grito ..**

**Estas listo hibrido .. no creas que saldras de aqui con vida..**

**Mientras que la daga que sostenia conmenzaba a reunir las arenas, Elie me miro fria y despiadadamente.**

**Ya veo .. tienes mi daga.. es por eso que llegaste tan lejos..**

**Creo que eso hasta un ciego lo veria Elie..**

**Ja..pero no importa .. solo una pequeña parte de mi poder.. asi que deja de estar hablando .. ya me tienes hartaaaa!!!!**

**Y ella se lanzo contra mi .. con la espada .. es muy rapida, a cada encontronazo de nuestras espadas, se ilumina la habitacion con las chispaz, en el momento en que iba a contra atacar, ella retrocedio y se elevo, las arenas la detenian ..haciendo una torre dorada haciendola mas dificil de atacar.. unos remolinos comenzaron a aparecer en la habitacion, eran cuatro, no tome ninguna protecion y al tocarme una gran decarga me lanzo varios metros atras..**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Con Seshoumaru..**

**Dante comenzo a hacer circulos de fuego.**

**Seshoumaru .. estaba en cuclillas pensando en como romper tal defensa, la herida de Elie, aunque era pequeña, fue profunda, y en esos momentos comenzaba a darle problemas.**

**Que te pasa Sesshoumaru .. acaso te duele .. ja..ja..ja.**

**Eso no es algo .. que sea de tu incumbencia.. imbesil!!!-contesto Sesshoumaru-**

**Ja ja ja.. tienes razon, ya me cansaste, pense que seria mas divertido el pelear contigo, asi que este sera mi ataque final, enfundo de nuevo la espada . -Y Dante grito- Five Swords.**

**Asi que esa es su tecnica.. (pense) Y comenzo a avanzar hacia mi, desenfundo la espada ya muy cerca de mi ,la cual otra vez emenaba fuego y con la funda me golpeo en el abdomen, los espadasos que lanzo, iban directo hacia mi pecho, puse de barrera mi espada, y el ataco mi brazo,lanzo otro espadazo a hacia la garganta el cual esquibe, elegantemente mientras que con la patetica arma de kanano, utilize el modo de realentizar el tiempo, y pude derribarlo en su ataque..**

**Jajaja..si que eres bueno .. pero ya no puedo perder mas mi tiempo .. Dijo Sesshoumaru**

**Y con la espada de kanako hice mi mejor tecnica..**

**Sooooo...uuuunn...Haaaaaaa..**

**Los pilares del castillo se derrumbaron, pero Dante desvio totalmente mi ataque, con su espada.. **

**Sesshoumaru comenzo aperder la cordura, sus ojos se tornaron rojos, y unas marcas muy peculiares se posaron en su cara,(se sentia desperado,Dante, se estaba burlando de el) -Se escucho un gruñido estremecedor- despues de eso sus ojos volvieron a ser los mismos de antes.**

**No.. no es necesario.. trasformarme por una insignificnate basura como tu.. Dijo Sesshoumaru.**

**Si que te estas volviendo loco Sesshoumaru, (lo dijo Con una gran sonrisa en los labios )Pero ya no tendras la misma suerte..terminemos de una buena vez con esto..-Dijo Dante-**

**No es neseario que me lo digas..**

**Dante volvio a enfundar su espada, mientras que Sesshoumaru, pacientemente espero su ataque, Cerro los ojos, y exalo ..sientiendo el agradable olor del peligro.**

**Dante grito una vez mas..Five Swords.. y se lanzo contra el..**

**Sesshoumaru abrio sus ojos y a unos cuantos pasos de el grito..**

**Sooooo kuuuuu riiiuuuuuu Haaaaaaaa!!!!**

**Y unos grandes remolinos envolvieron a Dante, dejando a este muy mal herido ..**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Con InuYasa..**

**El comenzaba a lenvantarse despues del fuerte golpe que recibio, despues de haber sido despedido por la descarga electrica. Su respiracion era agitada, las arenas que habia absorbido su cuerpo comenzaban a afectarle..antes de levantarse ..otra vez lo escucho..esa voz que salia de su interior..cerro los ojos y vio esa sombra que intentaba hablarle otra vez.. **

**Como es posible ..¿¡Como pudo derribarte de esa manera!?No tanto alardeabas que la vencerias .. Y mirate ahora.. eres el juguete de una simple hechicera..**

**No me molestes.. estoy harto de escucharte.. si no fuera por esta estupida daga, ni por esas malditas arenas .. ni Aome, ni yo tendriamos que pasar por esto ..**

**Ahora el niño, reniega de su destino.. Que no lo habeis escuchado antes.. "La linea del tiempo no se puede alterar..nadie puede escapar a su destino"**

**No vengas con esas patrañas, yo siempre ire encontra de mi propio destino.. no soy de las personas que aguardan a que la vida se solucione sola, a sentarme a esperar que alguen me diga como debo vivir..Noooo!! no señor .. estoy harto de esto .. estoy harto que todos quieran verme la cara, de que ella ..Aome .. ahora este muriendo a causa mia.. y que yo .. estoy aqui sin poder hacer nada.. **

**Bah!! Solo eres un niño insolente, el cual se esconde detras de esa fachada, de guerrero incansable, el cual no tiene el valor de decir sinceramente lo que siente.. Solo es una mujer .. lo entiendes.. una simple mujer, la cual no tiene nada en especial.. una miko, la cual no es muy buena, ya que si lo fuera no estaria aqui, ni tampoco estuviera ahi muriendo, saldria de su letargo, por ella misma.. Solo es una mujer con demaciada suerte y con dos tontos que lucharian hasta el final por ella.. **

**Calla!!! no quiero oirte mas.. **

**No te gusta que te diga la verdad..**

**Yo no soy ... lo que dices.. eso es lo que te puedo asegurar..**

**Mmm.. eres un tonto !! Despierta.. ahora o ella morira..**

**Inuyasha abrio los ojos.. Elie estaba parada frente Aome, para ahora si tomar totalmente su vida.. enfrente de aquel hibrido, que sabia que moriria por ella.. ese juego le tenia particular mente muy entretenida, ver el sufrimiento de el y poder escuchar los pensamianto de ella.. era realmente divertido..**

**La daga comenzo a brillar de nuevo..pero esta vez no ocurrio nada.. ya que Elie estaba absorbiendo las arenas .. entonces corrio hasta llegar con ella, solto un espadazo a la hechizera y Aome cayo sin vida.. no lo podia creer, tan cerca estaba .. que fue tan humillante.. Elie habia salido con la suya ..y jugo de nuevo con el.**

**La daga estando vacia, volvio a su forma original, dejando a mi brazo en paz.. la sangre me hervia, y mis ojos se tornaron rojizos..la sangre de demonio queria salir, tome a colmillo de acero y esta se transformo de nuevo .. dejando esa forma de espada vieja y emancillada, y segui peleando con Elie.**

**Elie, con su mirada retodara, me hacia señales para que yo la ataca, la muy torpe se estaba divirtiendo mucho, agite a mi colmillo de acero haciendo el viento cortante, el cual no le afecto nada, ella avanzo hacia mi y otra vez nuestras espadas chocaron una y otra vez, cuando se cansaba desaparecia y aparecia en otro lugar, lo hacia a placer.. estando ella muy confiada de que no lo lograria.. **

**Entonces ocurrio..**

**El muro que estaba detras de Elie se derrumbo a causa de los remolinos que Seshoumaru habia causado .. Dante cayo a unos metros de ella.**

**Ella volteo a mirar a Dante, y ese momento de distraccion, no lo desperdicie.. **

**Baaaa..kuuuu riiiiiiiiiiuuuuuu...Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! **

**Y los remolinos del viento, fueron directamente hacia ellos .. No puedo olvidar la mirada de sorpresa que tenia ella.. sus cuerpos quedaron pulverizados y aunque su alma era inmortal, esta fue absorvida por la pequeña daga. Despues de todo, Elie si tenia un punto debil, el cual era el amor que sentia hacia Dante, ya que si ella no hubiera volteado a mirarlo .. la historia seria otra.. **

**Tome la daga, y esta comenzo a reunir todas las arenas del tiempo iluminando todo el lugar, mientras Sesshoumaru , se acerco y acomodo a Aome.. Las arenas del tiempo quedaron esta vez selladas en la daga, y el campo de energia de aquel castillo desaparecio. **

**Sesshoumaru tomo a Tessaiga, y se dispuso a ocuparla con Aome, y desvie mi mirada mientras el le delvolvia la vida -Sentia tantos celos, celos de no poder ser yo quien le devolviera la vida.. celos porque al fin y al cabo el habia ganado, sin tessaiga ella no volveria- al cabo de unos minutos no paso nada..**

**No lo podia creer.. ella no despertaba.. Sesshoumaru la tomaba en sus brazos, tratando de hacerla reaccionar.. la sacudio por unos momentos, mientras yo atonito miraba aquella escena .. **

**No dije nada.. la mirada la desvie ...**

**Sesshoumaru ..tampoco lo hacia.. creo saber ahora el sentimento que sentia ella, cuando me veia con kikyou.**

**En ese momento esa voz extraña la volvi a escuchar.. y derrepente todo desaparecio .. me encontraba en otro lugar .. totalmente blanco .. no habia ni puertas o ventanas .. no habia nada .. despues de unos instantes esa voz se materializo, combirtiendose en una sombra, y se puso enfrente de mi .. **

**¡¿Quien eres tu?! le pregunte sin mas preambulos..**

**Creo que eso ya lo sabes.. **

**Dime de una buena vez .. ¡¿Dime porque ¿porque? paso esto .. se supone que ella se salvaria .. que ella .. que ella estaria conmigo de nuevo .. **

**Las respuestas no estan en mi .. Solo vine aqui.. para desperdirme.. **

**Despedirte.. Bah!! no me digas que tambien eres sentimental.**

**Ya te lo dije somos uno mismo,tus miedos , tus anhelos, tus deseos ocultos, la obscuridad que habia en tu corazon, la cual has vencido .. y solo te queda una cosa por hacer. **

**No me interesa..**

**Aun sabiendo que con eso ella volvera..**

**Ya no Digas idioteces ella no volvera, ni siquiera tensseiga pudo revivirla.. **

**Bah! tensseiga .. como si solo tensseiga fuera la unica manera..**

**Y despues de eso desaparecio..**

**El panorama era desolador, Aome murio y Sesshoumaru se veia derrotado (pense que si alguna ves lo veia asi, brincaria de gusto ) pero - me impresiono, aquel tipo frio que detestaba alos humanos, que tambien la haya amado como yo . Una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla y callo directamente en la daga .. al caer esta se esparcio en varias diminutas gotitas.. no podia creer todo lo ocurrido y comenze a desear que esto no hubiera pasado.. ..**

**Por ultima vez...**

**La daga en mi mano volvio a brillar .. y mire como todo volvia ante mis ojos, las peleas , la agonia de Aome, el camino, el bosque, Kanako, Sesshoumaru .. hasta ese momento ...**

**En el que me encontraba en el bosque espiando a Aome, mientras que ella y Sesshoumaru se besaban .. ese momento el cual queria desaparecer.. era como si nada hubiera ocurrido .. **

**La daga en ese momento .. desaparecio ..**

**No interrumpi ese momento, -como lo habia hecho antes- me di la vuelta y regrese a la aldea... queriendo olvidarlo todo..**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Con Aome..**

**No se porque ..me siento diferente .. despues de esto, que talvez no pense que fuera a pasar, el besarlo fue ... siento como si esto .. ya lo hubiera vivido antes..**

**El me miro asombrado .. sus ojos.. cambiaron tan solo por un momento.. **

**Habia algo que faltaba, Sesshoumaru dijo que el estaba cerca, pero porque. .. porque no ha venido.. **

**Sesshoumaru .. intrigado me pregunto ..**

**Porque lo hiciste? podrias haber muerto ?**

**Mientras que yo sonrei.. en ese instante comprendi que a el no lo amaba, que auque besaba maravillosamente, yo pensaba en InuYasha ..**

**Gomene -le dije - y me di la vuelta .. **

**Y camine hacia la aldea.. el me miraba desde esa colina.. no lo puedo olvidar..su cara y su calidez, en aquel beso, pero .. en mi interior deseaba que fuera InuYasha.**

**Al estar cerca de la aldea, recorde que el estaba con Kikyou, que por eso hui, y comenze denuevo con mis temores, me di la vuelta y camine hacia el pozo.**

**Cuando me disponia a entrar en el, una mano me detuvo, un terrible escalofrio recorrio mi ser, no queria ver, al voltearme el no dijo nada .. solo me beso..**

**Fue muy tierno, fue de improviso... y estaba mal parada y caimos al cesped.. de su ropa cayo mi colgante.. cayo ami pecho y al tocarlo pude ver todo lo que ocurrio.. mientras el beso no terminaba.. pude sentir cada una de las batallas, pude oir a su otra alma.. pude recordar el dolor y la tristeza que en ese momento me embargaba.. pero .. **

**Entre ello destacaba, su amor y la fortaleza que demostraba..**

**No pude decirle nada.. talvez no queria.. despues de todo .. volviamos a estar juntos .. **

**inconsientemente le dije gracias..**

**Mientras que su boca seguia unida a la mia, mientras sus manos, recorrian mi espalda, mientras que por un momento pude ver a nuestro alrededor estelas doradas.. **

**Mientras que en ese momento eramos felices.. sin importar lo que pasara.. **

**---- Fin ----**

**Creado por ..**

**ElieAlighieri**

**PD. Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia.. espero no haberlos descepcionado con el final.. espero gustosamente sus comentarios ( que espero no sean pocos) y pues nos veremos pronto con una nueva historia.. **


End file.
